Niko Bellic
Life is complicated. I killed people. Smuggled people. Sold people. Perhaps here...things will be different. „ ~ Niko Bellic Summary Niko Bellic (Serbian: Нико Белић, Niko Belić) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV and a supporting character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Powers and Stats Tier: Small Building Class physically, Small Building+ Class with melee weapons and firearms, Building Class with explosives Name: Niko Bellic Origin: Grand Theft Auto IV Gender: Male Age: 30, as stated by the LCPD (Liberty City Police Department) database. Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled at Krav Maga, Agility (Expert at parkour), Pressure Points (Can knock someone out by striking their pressure points), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Is a skilled helicopter pilot and can work around with a great number of cars), Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons), Fire Manipulation (Via molotovs), Adaptation (Can quickly get used to his environment and turn the tides in a fight. Is proficient in manipulating situations for his favors, as well as seducing his opponents),' Incredible Pain Tolerance' Attack Potency: Small Building Class physically (Easily the strongest of the trio. Can fight against those who can harm him and can send people flying with his strikes.), Small Building+ Class with melee weapons and firearms, Building Class with explosives Speed: Superhuman (Far faster than all the people in the game, can outpace slow-moving vehicles) with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can consistently react to missiles, and can even outmaneuver them in the slowest of vehicles. Also has no problems dodging high-speed vehicles). Subsonic with most vehicles and helicopters. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attacking speed with most firearms Lifting Strength: Wall Class (Effortlessly overpowered Brucie Kibbutz, a bodybuilder who claims to "bench-press 450". Can easily force open helicopter doors while at high altitudes) Striking Strength: Small Building Class physically, Small Building+ Class with melee weapons and firearms, Building Class with explosives Durability: Building Class (Can survive high-speed crashes and being shot out of the windshield into walls at high speeds. Can take shotgun and high-caliber rounds to the face at point-blank range and still keep going. Can survive one rocket launcher from a short distance shot before dying. Can also endure close-range grenade explosions without much trouble. Regularly survives high falls without fractures. Was completely fine after falling from a helicopter and into the ocean in the mission A Revenger’s Tragedy (If the Deal Option is chosen), and can survive many other falls into water like these. Can tank multiple head-on collisions into walls with cars and trucks going in excess of 50 mph. Can also get back up completely fine after getting crushed by 18-wheelers. Can tank close-range car explosions), Building+ Class with Body Armor Stamina: Limitless (Can fight for limitless amounts of time in a gunfight if need to be and take shotgun rounds to the face with no trouble. Can tank a few close-range explosions before dying and get up as if nothing happened. Claims to have swam across the Adriatic Sea without stopping after being involved in a horrible shipwreck. Even while suffering drawbacks from Little Jacob's marijuana, he was still able to pilot a helicopter with intense focus perfectly fine) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons. Several dozen meters in terms of explosive radius. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Always carries a pistol with him, however he can replace it with a Desert Eagle later in the game if the player chooses to. An arsenal of weapons, though he is limited to one of each type Intelligence: Gifted (Niko is a former soldier and helicopter pilot, both of which give him an extreme advantage as a criminal. He has been hinted to be a tank operator as well. With several years worth of combat experience due to his time as a child soldier during the Yugoslav Wars, he has been shown to be remarkable in violent gun fights and marksmanship. Niko has a clear sense on what's right and what's wrong, and he is well aware whenever there is something suspicious about someone. He is proficient in using people to get his way, as well as manipulating situations for his favors) Weaknesses: After sustained enough damage, his body armor will be unaffective. Feats: *Has decades worth of military experience in the Yugoslav Wars. *Has the greatest body count of any GTA protagonist, with over 80 possible murders. *Has singlehandedly wiped out 6 dangerous gangs that dominated Liberty City's criminal underworld, including the Russian Mafia, the Jewish Mob, Pegorino Crime Family, Albanian Mafia, etc. *Killed over 30 criminals in a warehouse so he could save his cousin, Roman Bellic. *Sniped faraway men from a building's window. *With incredible precision, he shot a Russian thug without hitting Roman, who was being held hostage. *Robbed the Bank of Liberty, stole over half a million dollars, and shot down strong police forces that were taking over the streets and the subway system. Although he had Packie, Derrick, and Michael (who was shot dead) on his side, Niko did almost all of the work. *Killed over 50 men in a cargo ship just so he could find Dimitri Rascalov. *Made his way through 20 armed bodyguards in order to kill Mikhail Faustin, who was the leader of a powerful criminal family. *Although he claims to have not piloted a helicopter in over 10 years, he still rode one perfectly fine. *Even when he was suffering drawbacks from Little Jacob's marijuana, he rode a helicopter with intense focus. Category:Characters Category:GTA Category:Small Building Class Characters Category:Small Building+ Class Characters Category:Building Class Characters